kanefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Fałszywe Oskarżenie
Kane: Jezu, ale zjebane mają to jedzenie w tej rumuńskiej podróbce KFC! Slodki: No, jakby to jakiś SzyMek robił! Kane: Panie Boczek, pan to by zajebiste jedzenie zrobił w tej podróbce KFC! Boczek: A mamy ochotę na smażone kurczaki?! Kane: No ja mam. Slodki: Ja też! Ferdek: No jak nie mam jak mam? Boczek: *Smaży pikantne kuraki* Gotowe! Kane: A co do tego? Wiem! Zrobię frytki! *Robi frytki* Slodki: No ej! Ale ja też chcę coś zrobić! Już wiem! Zrobię swojskiego keczupa! Boczek: To prawda, też keczupa można dać! Slodki: Jak kto woli! Ferdek: Kurwa mać! Kane: To jest dopiero rymowanka! Slodki: *robi swojski ketchup* Gotowe! Ferdek: Wiem! A ja zrobię curry, żeby posypać na frytki i kurczaka! Boczek: Panie Ferdek, bardzo dobry pomysł! Kane: Ferdek, ty to masz łeb! Ferdek *Robi curry i posypuje* Dobra, chłopaki, wpierdalamy! No nie? Boczek: Ale pyszne! Kane: Niebo w gębie! Slodki: Palce lizać! Ferdek: Pyszne jak* włoskie jedzenie (*przed chwilą napisałem krowi gnój posypany miodem ale uznałem, że to zmienię na włoskie jedzenie xD) Kane: Dobra! Pojedlim, popilim to tera idziem spać, czy jeszcze nie? Slodki: A przygotowałem taką dobrą nalewkę o smaku krówki! Ferdek: Ooo, Slodki, to co innego! Boczek: Slodki, nie żałuj, w mordę jeża! Kane: Ale, kurwa, fajnie! Slodki: *polewa wszystkim* Za Jej Królewską Mość! Wszyscy razem: Za Jej Królewską Mość! Kane: Ale wykurwista ta twoja naleweczka! A teraz jedziemy rozkurwić tą rumuńską podróbę KFC! Ferdek: Jedziem! Slodki: Dobra, Kane, prowadź a ja śpiewam! Tam na polu stoi krowa, cierpi, bo już pełna mleka, Biegnie do niej Maciejowa, drogą jedzie dyskoteka. Jadą, jadą chłopcy, chłopcy-radarowcy, Niebieska czapeczka, przy boku pałeczka. Życie takie zna przypadki: jadą sobie za rogatki, Staną sobie gdzieś w szuwarach, w płocie dziura, jakaś szpara, Licznik już notuje, wszystko rejestruje, Wszystkie przekroczenia, czeka na jelenia. Jechał sobie raz księgowy, robotnikom wiózł wypłatę, Chociaż w pracy był wzorowy, też przekroczył małym fiatem. Już go mają chłopcy, chłopcy-radarowcy, Dostrzegli go z dala, zapłacił górala. Jechał sobie, powiem szczerze, poborowy na rowerze, Mijał lasy, czarne chmury, jechał szybko, było z góry. Za zakrętem stali, rower mu zabrali, Chłopcy już się cieszą, żołnierz idzie pieszo. Jechał sobie od Dąbrowy młody śliczny dzielnicowy Na motorze w dezabilu, na wycieczkę po cywilu. Też go mają chłopcy, chłopcy-radarowcy, Dostrzegli go z dala, zapłacił górala. A gdy już się zmierzchać miało, to się wtedy okazało, Że to nie są milicjanci, że to byli przebierańcy! Czas by już na finał, puenta się zaczyna: Coraz więcej przebierańców, coraz trudniej o oryginał. Kane: No, kurwa, ty to masz pomysły! Ferdek: Jak chuj! Boczek: Slodki, w dupę węża to są artysty! Kane: Dobra, jesteśmy! Pracownik Podrobionego KFC: O, Irena, chodź zobaczyć! Znowu jadą! Slodki: No właśnie przyjechaliśmy wam lokala rozkurwić! Pracownik Podrobionego KFC: Co takiego?! Kane: To co słyszałeś, wypierdku! Wszyscy koledzy: *strzelają w budynek z RPG-7* Dobra! Nie żyją, jeby! Kane: Wracajmy do domku! Ferdek: Mogę prowadzić? Kane: No jasne! Slodki: Kaaaane, nie chce mi się śpiewać! Boczek: To nie śpiewaj, w dupę węża! Slodki: Dobra, dobra! Kane: No! Kiedy będziemy? Ferdek: Właśnie dojeżdżamy. Boczek: O! Jesteśmy, w mordę jeża Kane: Dobra! Chodźcie się pobawić z Rileyem jeszcze! Slodki: Dobry pomysł! Riley: Hau-hau-hau! Boczek: Riley, łap piłkę, w mordę jeża! Riley: Hau-hau-hau! Ferdek: Dobra, idziem w kimę! ---- 10 minut później do naszego domu wpadło 10 uzbrojonych i wyszkolonych komandosów Kane: Co do chuja?! Komandos: Ręce do góry, zostajesz aresztowany *Próbując skuć Kane'a* Kane: Zostaw mnie! *wyrywając się i łamiąc rękę komandosowi* Slodki: Co do?! Komandos 2 i 3: *Skuwają Kane'a* Nie ruszaj się! Slodki: Riley! Riley: *trafiony strzałką usypiającą przez innego komandosa* Slodki: Ty gnoju!!! Ferdek: Co jest, kuźwa?! Komandos: Kapitan Kane został oskarżony o zamordowanie i gwałt niejakiej Leonory Croft. Kane: Kogo? Komandos: Słyszałeś, zostajesz teraz postawiony przez sądem, grozi Ci dożywocie. Kane: O czym ty mówisz?! Slodki: Rozkazuję Ci odłożyć broń! Komandos: Mam nakaz aresztowania od Dowódców SAS-u. Boczek: Zostawcie go, w mordę jeża! Komandos: Idziemy! Slodki: *Wyciągając M1911* Zostaw go!!! Ukryty Snajper: *Strzał w rękę Slodkiego. Slodki: Ahhh!!! Szlag by to trafił!!! Kane: Slodki!!! Slodki!!! Komandos: Zabieramy go stąd! Slodki: KANE!!! Kane: SLODKI!!! ---- Dwie Godziny później Sędzia: Kapitanie Kane, zostałeś skazany za... Kane: Ta, wiem. Ile dostanę? Sędzia: Musisz złożyć zeznania! Kane: Poierdolisz! :O Sędzia: Dostajesz pouczenie! Kane: No wiem, słyszałem właśnie. Sędzia: Gdzie byłeś... Kane: 40 lutego o 28:96? Sędzia: Drugie pouczenie! Kane: Oho, czyli mamy 2:0! Sędzia: Gdzie byłeś 29 sierpnia o 20:00? Kane: Rozpierdalałem Rumuńską Podróbę KFC. Sędzia: Jesteś winny zgwałcenie i zamordowanie Leonory Croft. Zostajesz skazany na dożywocie. Kane: Co takiego? Sędzia: Dostajesz dożywocie. Kane: Nie możesz mnie tego zrobić gnojaszu! ---- W celi. ---- Współwięzień: Ej, chcesz się zabawić? Kane: Nie jestem pedałem. Współwięzień 2: Przytrzymam Ci go, dawaj. Kane: Możesz próbować... *Złamanie ręki 2 współwięźnia* Współwięzień 2: Ahhh! Gnój złamał mi rękę!!! Skurwiel pierdolony!!! Kapitan Flips: Co tu się do cholery dzieje? Co? Ten nowy? Kane: Nic nie zrobiłem! Kapitan Flips: Chodź no tu, otworzyć celę!!! Kane: Co chcesz mi zrobić, he? Kapitan Flips: Założyć mu kajdanki! Strażnik: *założył kajdanki* Kane: Chcesz mnie skatować? Wiedz, że jeśli to zrobisz pójdziesz na wojnę z całym moim oddziałem. Kapitan Flips: Zobaczymy... *wyciągając pałkę* I co teraz? Kane: *Uśmiech do Flipsa* Kapitan Flips: *Silna seria uderzeń w żebra Kane'a* Boli?! BOLI?! Kane: *Plucie krwią* Tylko tyle potrafisz? Kapitan Flips: *Silne uderzenie w czaszkę* Kane: *Upada na ziemię, nieprzytomny* Kapitan Flips: *Kopnięcie w brzuch* Zabrać to ścierwo z mojego bloku!!! Do sanitariusza z nim, jako przyczynę podać nieudaną próbę samobójczą. ---- Tymczasem w bazie operacyjnej kolegów... ---- Slodki: Kane właśnie jest w więzieniu, musimy coś z tym zrobić! Yoda: Ból i cierpienie w nim wyczuwam...Do więzienia udać się musicie i Kane'a uratować trzeba. W przypadku innym przez strażników zabity zostanie. Ferdek: Dobrze gadasz, mistrzu Yoda. Reznow: Chętnie pomogę w odbijaniu naszego przyjaciela. Riley: Hau-hau-hau! Slodki: Ale musimy się dowiedzieć gdzie go trzymają! Boczek: Myślę, że ten sędzia będzie wiedział, w dupę węża! Teraz to my zrobimy mu przesłuchanie! Reznow: Wspaniały pomysł, zobaczy jak to jest! Slodki: No dokładnie! Hal Jordan: Trochę się spóźniłem, wybaczcie! Yoda: Spóźnienie wybaczone Ci będzie, ale teraz sędziego-kalosza znaleźć musimy! Ferdek: Znajdziemy dziada! Yoda: Jestem chory, dziki wariat tak jak świat! Slodki: Dobra, ja i Ferdek jedziem rozkurwić sędziego! Niech Yoda i Reznow zorganizują broń. Boczek i Hal Jordan, zabierają ze sobą Rileya i organizują fałszywe przepustki strażników i mundury, lecimy! ---- Godzinkę później... ---- Slodki: Sędzia, otwieraj! Ferdek: Otwieraj, kurwa mać!!! Sędzia: Czego ode mnie chcecie?! Ferdek: *zakładając kastet* za co zamknąłeś kapitana Kane'a, gnoju? ---- Tymczasem Yoda i Reznow organizują broń... ---- Yoda: Broń gnoju dać nam masz, w przypadku innym do oceanu Cię wrzucimy! Reznow: Oddaj nam broń ale poczujesz na własnej skórze okrucieństwo matki Rosji! Handlarz Bronią: Mogę Wam dać najwyżej Kałasze, P99 i pałki, nie mam nic więcej! Yoda: Może być to! *Rzucił handlarzem w wulkan* Spieprzamy! ---- A Riley, Boczek i Hal załatwiją mundury i przepustki... ---- Boczek: Co jest, kuźwa?! Nie dasz nam jebanych mundurów?! Sprzedawca mundurów: Nie dam! Riley: Hau-hau-hau!!! Hal Jordan: Rozkazuję Ci je dać! Boczek: Dawaj je, w dupę węża! Sprzedawca Mundurów: No dobra, dobra! Dam Wam te mundury, ale uważajcie sobie! Riley: Hau-hau-hau! Boczek: I przepustki też, w mordę jeża! Sprzedawca Mundurów: Nie no, tego to już Wam nie dam! Hal Jordan: Napewno? Sprzedawca Mundurów: No dobra! Dam Wam!!! Proszę!!! Hal Jordan: No! Świetnie, a teraz idziemy na odsiecz! ---- Tymczasem u Kane'a... ---- Kapitan Flips: Co tam masz? Kane: Książkę. Umiesz czytać, debilu? Kapitan Flips: Ty sukinsynu, ostatni raz tak do mnie mówisz! Kane: Tak, tak, spierdalaj! Kapitan Flips: Zabrać tego gnojka do celi! ---- W nocy... ---- Slodki: Dobra, słuchajcie, teraz musimy znaleźć klatkę, tfu, celę Kane'a! Kane: E! Chłopaki, co tak długo? Tu jestem! Hal Jordan: No właśnie Cię szukalśmy! *s uśmiechem na twarzy* Boczek: A co ty taki poobijany, w mordę jeża? Kane: Kapitan Flips. Ferdek: Zajebiemy go! Kane: Gdzie Riley? Riley: HAU!!!!! *wskakując na Kane'a* Kane: Riley! Yoda: Wrodzy strażnicy się zbliżają! Reznow: Macie z pepeszy! *seria* Kapitan Flips: Co tu się dzieje?! Yoda: *przenosi Flipsa pod nogi Kane'a* Ferdek: Cześć, Flips. Kapitan Flips: Kim wy jesteście?! Kane: To moi przyjaciele, mówiłem, że idziesz na wojnie, dajcie mnie P99! Slodki: *Daje Kane'owi gnata* Oto on. Kane: *Strzela w klatę Flipsa* Słodkich snów, gówniarzu jeden, jebany! Ferdek: Dobra, wracajmy do domku na krokiety i nalewkę Slodkiego! Wszyscy razem: Hurrra! Kategoria:Opowiadania